


Blooming

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, It's been a while, Polyamory, but I'm back with this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mina never thought she would get this lucky. But Sana and Nayeon have always been rather unpredictable.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 10
Kudos: 223





	Blooming

**Author's Note:**

> haven't posted any new fics in a while, sorry about that! 
> 
> in case you want to see more of what i write, you can always check out my tumblr : nakookys! 
> 
> enjoy<3

  
It's all very sudden and unexpected. From the way Nayeon slowly brings her lips to Mina's to the tight grip of Sana's hands on her hips, not leaving her any chance to keep herself from getting intoxicated by the soft pink cloud that are the two women. In all of the ways Mina had expected this night to turn to, making out with Nayeon while the woman's girlfriend sits on the other side of the couch and watches in excitement had certainly not been one of them. And Mina knows that none of this is normal- that no one kisses their best friend like that, especially not when said best friend is dating her other best friend, this one having been by her side for a bit more than a decade. 

But if it had to happen with anyone, she's glad- and not very surprised- that it is with Sana and Nayeon. Probably because she's seen the way they both stare at her when they believe she's not looking, their eyes trailing over her body, pupils blown by desire as they watch over her every actions. Or because Sana once drunkenly confessed to her one evening when it was just the two of them laughing over memories of the past on the same couch she currently is making out with Nayeon on, confessed that she has dreamed of being with her ever since the day they graduated. 

The first touch of Nayeon's lips against hers is even better than Mina has dreamed- because she has thought about this a whole lot, usually at night with two of her fingers circling her clit and both Nayeon and Sana's names falling from her lips in light whispers muffled by her pillows- and Mina's brain immediately stops functioning when she feels the older's tongue slip in her mouth and dance along with hers.

"She's an amazing kisser, right ?" Sana whispers in her right ear as her hands give another light squeeze to Mina's hips over the black silk fabric of the expensive shirt she brought for herself last Christmas, no more than a few days ago. "I know that pretty well myself, to be fair. Consider yourself lucky that I'm letting her kiss you for so long when I want to just as much as she does."

Nayeon smiles and Mina feels it against her lips, a moan slipping from her lips as the oldest pulls away from her. It takes no more than a second for one of Sana's hands to leave Mina's hips to reach for her jaw, turning her head to make the youngest face her, her own lips quickly bringing Mina into another searing kiss, one far needier and eager than Nayeon's. Certainly because it has been literal years since the woman has been waiting for this exact moment, waited to feel her best friend's body go limp in her hands from the simple feel of her lips brushing against her own.

When Sana bites her bottom lip- surely on purpose although Mina is not sure- a moan slips from her lips, one that is a mix of surprise and pleasure. Mina barely notices the lewd noise escaping her lips but Nayeon does not miss the opportunity to remind her of it.

"I'm almost jealous that you didn't moan like this when I was the one kissing you." And even though she can't see her, her eyes closed as Sana deepens the kiss, Mina knows the pout that must be gracing Nayeon's lips perfectly well. "I'll remember you like getting bitten for the next I have my lips all over you."

And the idea of marking the pale skin of Mina's neck passes through her mind, especially since it's all she can stare at right now while her own girlfriend is busy making out with her, but she thinks that's not something she should be doing to someone who is not hers in any way. 

(Not that she doesn't wish for it to be the case but that's probably not the right moment to talk about relationships and the fact that both Nayeon and Sana have been in love with Mina for a long time now, not knowing what to do about their confusing feelings until the oldest cried in Sana's arms late at night and confessed everything. In any relationship, it certainly would have meant nothing more than the end. But it had brought them here instead and the two of then couldn't be happier.)

Sana's cherry tasting lips leave Mina's after a last bite on her bottom lip and the youngest of the two can only let herself be swayed by the women's powerful auras as Nayeon doesn't wait to push her backwards gently, not liking the fact that they've been spending alone time with Mina instead of sharing her like they were supposed to. It's not that she's jealous or anything, but she would rather be able to stare at Mina and her girlfriend whenever she wants- nothing should block such an amazing view.

"If you don't feel comfortable with this, all you need to do is tell us, ok ?" Nayeon says in a soft loving voice, one that makes Mina's heartbeat increase in speed, as she gently caresses the woman's cheek in a comforting gesture. "I know this is all a lot to take in and you probably didn't think the evening would end like that. We're both really thankful that you would agree to spending such an intimate moment with us."

"I- It's my pleasure." Mina stutters as her eyes go from Nayeon's wide honest smile to Sana who is busy unbuttoning her own shirt. "I just really like you both. T-This doesn't feel real at all. I'm not sure I deserve-"

"What do you mean you don't deserve this ?" Sana halts in the process of taking off her shirt when she hears Mina's voice. "We're the lucky ones here. Getting to kiss you, to feel your skin against ours like we've dreamed for so long and even better, getting to fuck you just like you deserve to. It's an honor for us both, trust me when I say that, Minari."

A small gasp escapes her lips because of Sana's crude language and she has to bring her hands to her cheeks to hide just how red they're getting. Nayeon quickly moves her hands away to place a soft kiss on both of her cheeks before her lips reach Mina's. 

"Isn't she the prettiest and cutest girl ever, Sana ?"

"God, yes she really is. I can't wait to ruin her."

"Oh, please." Nayeon rolls her eyes as she gets on to unbuttoning Mina's shirt. "Don't mind her, I'll make sure she's not too rough with you."

Sana huffs. They both know that if one of the two is rough, it certainly is not Sana. And she has the fact that she still has trouble sitting after how hard Nayeon spanked her last night to prove just that. But she supposes that Nayeon will keep that side of her sexual appetite for a later time- when Mina will be more used to having sex with them and stop acting like a shy girl that has never had sex in her life.

Mina can only watch as Nayeon finishes unbuttoning her silk shirt in no time, the garment immediately falling from her shoulders to reveal the pale skin the couple have wanted to savor for so long to their hungry eyes. It doesn't take long for Mina to realize that the only reason Sana took her own shirt off was to make her feel at ease- and she's happy to say it works. Having the heated stares of two beautiful women on her skin is not something Mina has experienced but if she is sure of one thing, it is that she will never forget just how wet it makes her, just how soaked her panties are getting although she has not been properly touched yet. 

"Would you be ok with bringing this to the bedroom ?" Nayeon asks as her fingers make quick work of Mina's bra, slipping it from her shoulders slowly to make sure she's okay with everything that's happening and isn't feeling pressured to be with them. The youngest blushes even harder when Sana's eyes fall from her lips to her nipples, hard from a mix of cold and arousal. Sana licks her lips as if already imagining the woman's pink buds under her tongue and the blonde has to pinch her own thigh not to jump on her and have her way with her like she so desperately desires.

Mina nods shyly, fighting the urge to hide her breasts from their greedy stares and following after Nayeon who takes her by the hand. She knows that Sana is not far behind from the hand that never leaves her hip, as if letting go of her would physically hurt the her. And she has to admit it's pretty hot but also cute at the same time. She wonders why she feels so shy going to a room she's been in for so many times already but that's probably because she knows that what is going to happen there will be completely different and just might change her life and how calm it has been for a while now.

It's odd, but when she steps into the room and Nayeon gently pushes her on the bed as the two women quickly get to stripping from the rest of their clothes, she doesn't feel like an intruder, doesn't feel like this isn't her place. That's something she's always feared- that Sana and Nayeon would only consider her as a third wheel, as a bonus to their relationship and not an actual part of it. But with their eyes barely leaving her blushing cheeks and her hard buds, she doesn't think she could feel that way ever. Not when their stares are so full of love and desire.

The last clothes hidding their bodies end on the floor and Mina can not help but look at the fully revealed skin. She wonders how she got this lucky and how it is possible to look so amazingly hot. Sana goes to sit on the bed, her back resting against the headboard and Nayeon makes Mina stand up from the edge of the bed. Slowly she sinks to her knees and goes to unbuckle her belt before helping her out of her jeans.

"Go sit with Sana, she's waiting for you." Nayeon says with a wink when Mina is only left in her panties, biting her lip from the view of the older woman on her knees before her, so close to her heat but also so far away. And when she turns around to see Sana patting the place between her legs, she doesn't need to be told twice to join her as she quickly gets on the bed and sits between her legs.

The Japanese woman turns her so that her back rests against her front and Mina shudders when she feels the woman's full breasts against her back, wishing she could feel them in her hands but also content with just laying there, feeling almost at peace in the storm of want that has been invading her ever since she felt their lips crashing against hers. Sana starts kissing her neck, her pink lips and her teeth trying to mark her neck, to make her hers. And Mina doesn't even see Nayeon joining them, her eyes closed in pleasure and her head rolling back on the woman's shoulder. 

But then she feels her, Nayeon's own heart shaped lips choosing the side that Sana isn't busy with, taking Mina's skin between her teeth roughly and sucking at her pale neck. She already feels so overwhelmed from the attention she gets from the two women that she wonders how she'll survive them properly touching. Her panties are more than soaked by now and she shifts her thighs, trying to get some friction but also to hide her arousal, feeling a bit ashamed of reacting so strongly to the couple when they've barely done anything at all yet.

Without any warning, she suddenly feels Nayeon's hand reach for the waistband of her panties and slowly, she pulls them down her legs, her lips detaching from her neck and leaving this job to Sana. Mina clearly sees that Nayeon is the roughest one in the couple considering she's already sure that the few bites she gave to her neck will definitely mark and stay for days. Contrary to Sana who is a lot more careful, soothing the skin of her neck with kisses right after she bites it. Not that she's going to complain, both make her feel incredibly good.

"Spread your legs for us, sweetheart." Nayeon says as she throws Mina's panties with the pile of clothes on the floor. Her cheeks change of shade of red and she stares at Nayeon with wide eyes, full of shyness. Sana chuckles when she sees the youngest' reaction and she helps her do as Nayeon asked, parting Mina's legs with her hands and bringing her up a bit so that she's sitting more comfortably against her chest. "There, thank you babe."

Mina closes her eyes when she realizes that the women are staring at her heat, eyes full of desire and pupils so dilated that they are now no more than black pools of need. A whine slips past her lips as her hips buck, searching for something to make the ache taking over her whole body go. And she knows that it's exactly what they want to, that they're just teasing her by not doing anything and simply staring and she hates it as much as she loves it, the fact that they know how to play with her so well already.

Sana gulps and oddly enough is the first one to move, Nayeon still frozen in front of them. She brings her hand to Mina's front and gives a few gentle caresses to her toned stomach before slowly slipping down to cup her heat, making her whimper in frustration, her thighs shaking. "You should have told us you needed us this much."

"Thought it was pretty obvious..." Mina says with a whine, her hips moving against Sana's hand when she feels her hand fingers slowly draw circles around her clit. That seems to get Nayeon to react as she finally starts moving, laying on her stomach so that her head is right between Mina's thighs. And she can feel her breathing against her sensitive skin, almost making her shy again, but Sana's hand is there to make sure she doesn't close her legs anyway.

And then Sana's fingers spread her folds, giving Nayeon perfect access to her heat, and Mina whimpers as she hides her face in the blonde's neck again, too shy to continue looking at what's happening.

"You'll see just how talented she is with her tongue." Sana whispers in her ear right before Nayeon's lips start kissing her inner thighs, slowly going up until she reaches her pink folds and gives her clit gently licks. Mina's body immediately tenses in Sana's arms, her whines turning into moans, and the oldest chuckles, going back to eating her out right after. Now that she knows what Mina tastes like, she's not sure she'll ever be able to go for more than a day without getting to do this to her. 

Sana's fingers stay there, giving Nayeon easier access to her sensitive bud and everything just feels so intense to Mina that she has to try really hard not to accidentally grip the blonde's arm too tight and hurt her. And then Nayeon moves lower until she reaches her entrance, her eyes staring up at Mina when she slips her pink tongue in her slit, deeper than she thought possible. Mina simply can not go on with looking at Nayeon's hungry eyes anymore and they close as her hips buck against her face, chasing after her own orgasm desperately. 

"So, how good is she ?" Sana asks as her fingers start moving, going back to playing with her clit while Nayeon's own fingers quickly replace her tongue, sinking into her heat slowly considering they're quite big, or at least bigger than Mina's own. 

"Fuck." Mina curses and both Sana and Nayeon have to admit that's the hottest thing they've ever witnessed. That a woman who is always so well-behaved and in control would let go so much under their touches is far too arousing. "Too good. Way too good."

Mina can feel heat taking over her whole body, overwhelmed from the pleasure Sana and Nayeon's fingers are giving her. It's all just too much and the blonde can feel her body shaking against hers, aware of just how close she is getting. Nayeon too seems to be aware of it from how fast her thrusts suddenly become, her fingers filling Mina so well and after she changes the angle of her hand slightly, brushing against her g-spot every time she draws back to sink in again, deeper. And when one of Sana's hands leaves the grip it had on her thigh, keeping her legs spread for Nayeon, to roll one of her nipples between her fingers, giving it light pinches, Mina knows she won't be able to keep herself from coming for much longer. 

"Are you going to come all over my fingers, sweetie ?" Nayeon asks with a smirk as her lips leave her folds, concentrating instead on the rythm of her thrusts while Sana focuses on giving her clit all the attention it needs. "Be a good girl and come for us."

It feels like time stops for a few seconds. Like she is stuck between reality and dreamland. And when she falls back into full consciousness of her surroundings, a violent wave crashes over her as she goes over the edge, a loud moan escaping her lips like no other. Her body becomes tense in Sana's arms but neither of the two women pull away, the blonde's fingers still rubbing her clit, accompanying her through her orgasm. She can hear them whispering praises as she comes although she's not sure she can actually feel anything other than Nayeon's fingers resting deep inside of her, unmoving due to how hard she's clenching around the digits and forcing them to stay right where they are. 

Her body grows limp in Sana's arms and the woman chuckles, bringing her closer to her own body as Nayeon finally pulls away, Mina whining at the loss. 

"How are you feeling ?" The oldest asks right before she brings her fingers to her mouth and licks them clean, the sight arousing even after getting the best orgasm of her life. 

"In love." 

Both Sana and Nayeon chuckle, each laying a small kiss on her blushing cheeks. She never thought she would be daring enough to say such a thing but after the time they've spent together, it only seems natural- not like something forced or that would put them in an awkward situation. 

"I think that's when we ask you on a date, right Nayeonie ?"

"Yeah. And I think that's also when you start fucking me." Nayeon says with a smirk as she tugs Sana by the arm. "I love you, Mina, but there's no way I'm gonna miss out on my daily orgasm even if it means we can't sleep for another hour."

And Mina simply chuckles, moving away a bit to let Sana join Nayeon as she finds a comfortable position to stare at the two while allowing her tired body to rest. She has to admit that the couple really is... something else when they are together. Finally she understands what Nayeon meant when she talked about being rough. Because what she witnesses is far from being as soft as what she experienced. 

  
\-----

  
It feels weird to be able to call Nayeon and Sana her girlfriends. But Mina supposes she'll get used to it. And in a way, it feels like it's always been that way between them, like they were simply gravitating towards one another until they finally came to form one singular and beautiful entity that will continue to blossom into this amazing form of love. One that will never cease to exist. 

(Because she would definitely never break up with women who can kiss like this.)


End file.
